


Game Over

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, thundergrace - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa and Grace play Uno on a rainy day.





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. So, I think this will be my last one until after episode two of the new season premieres? Just because like I said, still have a lot on my mind and can't really focus, but also because I'm going on vacation next week. While I'm away, I want to try to relax and stay off of my phone. That might help, right? I think it will. I started this one a long ass time ago. Took forever to finish even though I was basically there. So yeah, I'll see you all in a couple of weeks. I hope everyone enjoys the new season!!

“Grace! That’s not how you play!” Anissa exclaimed for what felt like the hundredth time. Grace frowned as she looked at the colorful cards in her hands. 

“That _is_ how you play! You put down all the cards when it’s the same color-“ 

“No, you only put one down at a time, and it’s only if it’s the same number,” Anissa said as she plucked a card from the deck. Grace shook her head. 

“You play Uno wrong,” Grace said, pulling a yellow two card from her hands, and placing it down over the red card labeled ‘draw two’ on it. Anissa sighed and put her cards down. 

“Grace. You can’t do that either,” she said. “ _You_ play wrong! We need to start over.” 

Anissa and Grace sat on the floor, the card game between them on a rainy Saturday afternoon. Anissa picked the cards up on a visit to her dads, and thought it would be fun to play with her girlfriend. That was until she realized that Grace had _no_ idea how to play the game.

“No stacks, just numbers,” Anissa said. “If I put down a green four and you have a blue four, you can put that down. If you have a blue four and a yellow four, you can put them both down. You cannot put down a blue four, and every other blue card in your hand.”

“I’m so confused,” Grace said as she shuffled the cards. 

“No stacks! Only numbers,” Anissa said. “And you can’t put a two over a draw two if it’s not the same color. Who the hell have you been playing Uno with?”

“The other bartenders play that way,” Grace said, giving Anissa her cards. “Your way has too many rules.” 

“My way is the normal way. I dunno what y’all are doing at that bar, but it’s wrong. Now come on, get it together. Like I said, loser has to do the dishes, and I have a feeling that’s gonna be you,” Anissa said, smiling at her girlfriend. Grace smiled back and held her cards up.

“We’ll see. Do you have a draw four?” she asked. Anissa gave her a disbelieving look. 

“Now, why would I tell you what I have?” she asked. “See, here you go. This ain't Old Maid!” Grace laughed. 

“Fine, fine,” Grace conceded as Anissa put her first card down. “How was your dad's, by the way?” 

“It was fine. Still trying to convince Jen that her suit doesn’t need to be bright pink,” Anissa said, rolling her eyes. “She just _has_ to stand out.”

“Her suit should be like, a dark purple. That would be really cool,” Grace said. She plucked a card from her deck, and showed it to Anissa. “Can I put this card down?” 

“Baby, you’re not supposed to show me your hand,” Anissa said, exasperation in her voice. “Why don’t you know how to play this game?” Grace shrugged, and put the card down anyway.

“None of my friends ever played card games,” she said. “I’ll whoop your ass at Monopoly, though.” Anissa laughed. 

“I seriously doubt that,” Anissa said as she put down another card. “I’m kind of glad you’re terrible at this. Uno gets serious for Black people, you know.” 

“Really?” Grace leaned forward and took a card from the deck, smiling as she put it down. “Ha! Wild card. The color is green.”

“You would somehow choose the one color I don’t have,” Anissa said, shaking her head. “But yeah. Relationships get ruined over this game. I had an uncle once.”

“What happened to him?” Grace asked. 

“My mom stopped talking to him after they played Uno. Haven’t seen him since,” Anissa frowned. Grace raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

“For real? Over a card game?” She asked. 

“No, I’m just kidding,” Anissa smiled. “But I have gotten the silent treatment for days after beating Jennifer in this too many times. A huge argument broke out at a BBQ I went to once over the game, and I saw someone get slapped for whipping out three draw fours in a row at a party. And I’m _never_ teaching you how to play spades. That’s a whole ‘nother monster.” 

“I understand. Can’t trust someone who doesn’t think twice about throwing down a draw on you,” Grace said. "Spades sounds even harder so yeah, count me out."

“One time I was playing with my family, and my dad put down a draw two. My mom put one down next, then I put one down, then Jen did. My dad was out of draws, so he had to pick up eight cards, and he had only had two left,” Anissa laughed at the memory as she put down another card. “He was so pissed!” 

“Sheesh. Remind me to just watch next time I come over for family game night,” Grace said. “Uno.” Anissa stared at Graces hand, then at the pile of cards on the floor. 

“Grace! What, how did you get Uno already? You did something wrong, I just know it,” Anissa said as she went through the cards, looking for a mistake. “What the hell!” Grace shook her head as she watched her girlfriend search for a rogue card.

“You need to start paying attention,” Grace grinned as Anissa gave up, and put down of of the four cards she had in her hand. Grace then lowered her last card, a wild. “Uno out.” Anissa threw her cards down.

“Man, fuck these cards. That was luck! A second ago, you didn’t even know how to play properly,” Anissa said, staring at Grace in disbelief as her grin widened.

“Baby, you’ve _got_ to stop falling for that act,” Grace said to Anissa. “You really think I don’t know how to play Uno? Come on.” Anissa narrowed her eyes at Grace. 

“Did you seriously hustle your way out of doing the dishes just now?” Anissa asked. Grace raised her eyebrows. 

“Sure did. I also did it when we played Fortnite, when we went bowling, that time we played Mario Cart. How do you fall for it every time?” Grace asked. She looked at Anissa and smirked. “It’s because I’m cute, isn’t it?” Anissa rolled her eyes. 

“You know, a lot of people consider that cheating,” Anissa raised a brow. Grace shrugged.

“It’s not cheating, it’s just a hustle,” she said. “I really didn't feel like doing the dishes,” she said, scooping the cards up and stacking them neatly on the floor. 

“You’re fucking rude,” Anissa said with a small smile as she stood up. “Guess I’ll go do them.” Grace grabbed Anissa’s hand gently, and pulled her back down to the floor. 

“Uh uh. Do them later,” Grace smiled as she hovered over Anissa. Anissa grinned and pulled Grace on top of her.

“You didn’t play fair. I think we need another game to truly decide who’s washing them,” Anissa said quietly. 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Grace asked as she leaned down and kissed Anissa’s neck. 

“Hmm. How about, whoever cums first has to wash the dishes,” Anissa grinned mischievously. "For a week." Grace pulled back and looked at her. 

“Okay. So you know you’re about to lose again, right?” Grace asked as she pushed her hips into Anissa’s. 

“Yeah, right. I don’t think so,” Anissa said confidently. She laughed as Grace attacked her, pressing feverish kisses against her neck and collarbone. Grace slipped a leg between Anissa’s causing Anissa’s foot to knock the cards out of their neat pile. 

“Babe, wait. Look, the cards are all messy again,” Anissa said as she leaned up to look at the mess she made. “Let me fix them really quick.” Grace sucked her teeth, looking over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes.

“Man, fuck those cards.”


End file.
